The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus having a function of performing an audio input using a microphone and an information processing method.
In recent years, a function of performing an audio input using a microphone is adopted in various fields of recording apparatuses, personal computers, cellular phones, and the like. The audio input is used in combination with auto gain control (hereinafter, referred to as AGC) in many cases. For example, in a recording apparatus, an input audio level is adjusted according to recording characteristics such as a dynamic range of a recording medium by the AGC. Moreover, the AGC is used for making all audio including audio from a speaker distant from a microphone and audio from a speaker near the microphone clear during reproduction at a meeting or the like (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 5-250801).